The Yakuza Ending
by Navypink
Summary: After she first made a deal with the mysterious individual who called himself "The Yakuza", Ayano sees the benefits of using his help to dispose of her rivals. Now that she is about to eliminate her final rival, an unexpected twist changes her life and forever connects her to the Yakuza's gang. Yandere-chan x Yakuza, rated T but might change to M later.
1. Introduction

**Author's notes:** I was so hyped about Yanderedev's newest video and had to write this. I'll try to put out another chapter soon!

 **INTRODUCTION: PART I**

Ayano Aishi hummed in satisfaction as she left the school. She'd gotten some work done today, and tomorrow her scheme would result in Megami Saiko's, her most challenging rival's yet, final elimination. She was almost certain that after she'd dispose of her, her beloved Senpai would finally be ready to fall in love with her.

She recalled her first rival, Osana Najimi. Ayano smiled to herself. She'd made the right choice. She was never very rash, or impulsive, and so when Osana first stood in her way, she chose to be rational about disposing of her and started looking for valuable allies. Info-chan wasn't much help in her quest for Senpai's affection, and taking pantyshots for her as payment for favors prooved... troublesome. So she began searching among other students.

The naive, but strong martial artists seemed easy enough to manipulate, but they weren't as skilled in combat as she originally thought and using them could become difficult and require a lot of skillful manipulation. Some students were popular, which would give her a lot of connections throughout the school, but weak and hard to use for her goals. Others seemed valuable at first, but prooved useless as she examined them more carefully.

When she met the delinquents for the first time, she immidiately saw how much they could benefit her. They were quite capable fighters, and frequently broke the school's rules so it wouldn't be too difficult to convince them to help her. She picked a random member of the group and over the course of a few days did everything she could to help him and please him. Eventually, he decided to do something to pay her back... but not the way she expected him to. Instead, he contacter someone who prooved much more useful than any student at school.

And that was when she met the man she knew only as ''Yakuza".

He was part of a criminal organization and offered to do a favor for her in return for helping his younger brother. Without much hesitation, she stroke a deal with him, and Osana was gone the next day. She never learned how or when extacly he did it, and who helped him, but one thing was for certain – he got the job done.

The next time Ayano enountered a rival, she didn't hesitate to contact Yakuza. This time, however, he requested to be paid in exchange for the favor. And the currency was unusual, to say the least... He demanded kidnapped victims.

Three students – that was how much it cost her to eliminate Amai Odayaka. She was lucky to find a few loners who happened to be wandering around the school on their own, completely unprotected. She then transported their bodies to the Yakuza and it was only a matter of time before Amai ''disappeared" mysteriously.

The method prooved simple enough and once she mastered it, it became both the quickest and safest option for her. She couldn't risk getting exposed or arrested by experimenting with different ways of eliminating her competition, and Yakuza always handled the kidnappings expertly. She was eliminating her rivals, and he was provided with kidnapped victims without any dirty work. They both benefitted greatly from the deal.

However with each elimination, the prices grew higher. Three, five, seven, ten bodies... But it was only a minor inconvienience for her... until now.

When Yakuza heard the name "Megami Saiko", he immidiately told her that it wouldn't be as easy as the previous ones – and thus, more expensive. She knew Megami was well protected at all times by body guards hired by her insanely rich father. Besides, her family was one of the mostinfluential in the whole Japan. If Megami was kidnapped, everyone would know about it, and the risk of the kidnappers getting exposed grew even further. That was why he requested thirty two students in exchange for kidnapping her.

She knew she couldn't kidnap more than twenty students over the course of a single week – she'd already tested her limit with Hanako, and was nearly arrested because of her clumsiness. She couldn't risk kidnapping one third of the school's population without drawing attention to herself – it was way too dangerous. So without thinking much, she decided to kill Megami herself, for the first time getting involved with her rival.

She knew Megami had no weaknesses. She was always around large groups of people, and even when she wasn't, she had bodyguards. If, by some miracle Ayano managed to catch her alone, her self-defense skills made her much stronger than her, as she was raised to be prepared for absolutely everything. Befriending her was out of question either, as Megami was very cautious of strangers and never paid much attention to students as unimportant as Ayano. The only option left for her was blackmail.

Yesterday, she left a note in her rival's locker. It was an annonymous threat. She wrote that if Megami were to appear at school the next day, she would kill her. The threat was obviously fake, since she couldn't just kill Megami. But she hoped the girl would be too scared to come to school until the end of the week. And she was right.

The entirety of the day, her rival was nowhere to be seen at school. Ayano assumed she took her threat seriously.

Given her current situation, it was understandable that she was very much proud of herself after today. Her smile brithened at the thought of tomorrow... She would leave a note in Senpai's locker, telling him to meet her by the cherry tree behind the school... She'd already memorized what she wanted to tell him, practised it so many times. He would kiss her and tell her he loved her as well... Oh, how long she'd been dreaming about that day-!

She kept thinking about tomorrow's events for the rest of the day and when the night came, she jumpedinto her bed, the happiest she'd ever been and had dreams of Senpai's and hers life together...

 **Author's notes:** Let me know what you think of this chapter. Also, feel free to suggest interactions and things that could happen to Yandere-chan and "Yakuza" in the future, since I only have the general idea of the plot of this story. Reviews are appreciated! I answer to every one of them.

See you soon~!


	2. Chapter I: The deal

**Author's notes:** Thank you for all the support I've been receiving lately - it makes me work faster, and that's clearly a good thing for this story (can't lose the hype, after all). I appreciate all the people who took the time to write suggestion or speculation, and I haven't been able to answer to since they're guests and don't have accounts.

One quick note: I use the name "Yakuza" here for two different things. Simply "Yakuza" is the character, while "the Yakuza" is the organization. I've already came up with a story-related reason why he's called that, but that will be revealed later. For now, try not to confuse these two... It makes this fanfiction a lot more awkward if you do that.

This chapter is a lot longer and might I add, more exciting than the last two enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

Where... was she? She couldn't remember anything... she saw her Senpai and Megami together... Then someone attacked her and she blacked out. Was she drugged? She felt... cold. Unnaturaly cold.

Everything seemed to be shaking around her, she was laying on something... Was this a car? She tried to move, but realised that both her ankles and hands were bound tightly.

Opening her eyes, she saw two unfamiliar men. She was in some kind of a truck, and the men were sitting next to eachother before her, watching her the whole time.

„Where are you taking me...?" I managed in a weak voice. They exchanged looks and one of them said:

„To the boss." _„boss"?_ Who were they, and who did they work for? Could they had been... Megami's bodyguards...? No, something about them felt... different.

„Who do you work for?" this time, the second man responded.

„I think you know eachother pretty well by now..." what could he mean? Someone she already knew...? „If you're as clever as he thinks you are, you'll figure it out."

The answer was right in front of her, she knew it, but either because of the drugs they possibly gave her, or the shock she was in, she still couldn't connect the dots. They mentioned a „he". Someone she's familiar with... That's when it hit her. The car, those men, the drug, her bounds... it all fit together now, and painted a horrifying picture.

„...Yakuza..." she whispered to herself, still trying to make sense of it all, but she was sure the two men heard her. She looked up at them from the ground where she was laying, and saw one of them smile, delighted.

„Welcome to the Yakuza, little girl."

* * *

The next hour or so passed in silence. She didn't have anything to say to them, and they didn't bother talking to her. She preferred it that way.

The only thing she was suspicious abuot was why they bothered tying her up, since she was clearly not a threat to them – she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to defeat them both in fight, especially in her current state, and unarmed. Or were they afraid she would flee...? She couldn't really tell.

During the time in the dark, silent vehicle, she kept coming back to what happened before she ended up here... how she failed to eliminate Megami and how to her surprise she appeared at school the next day... She wondered if there was anything she could'd done differently to defeat her... But she'd already lost, and Senpai would never be hers again. Never again would she see his beautiful face, his bright smile, his eyes when they met hers in a crowded school corridor, the joy it brought her to be near him... Her encounters with him gave her hope and doing anything it took to be with him gave her a purpose – for the first time in her life, she had something to look forward to. Something to dream about during the lonely nights in her house. Once she saw what she was missing her whole life, she never wanted to be empty ever again. And Senpai gave it to her – a chance to live a normal life – a happy life. Although...

From what she'd heard about _„love"_ from other girls at school, it was so much different than what she felt for her Senpai. But she didn't care either way – he made her whole, and it was all that mattered to her.

Sometimes, though, she wondered what _„true love"_ was like... she would do anything to experience every single emotion other people felt, and this... love intrigued her the most. She wished her Senpai would love her, that he would tell her what it feels like and then someday... she would love him as well. It was all she could ever wish for... But now, Senpai was gone forever, and with him the chance to ever feel whole again – there was no-one else who could make her happy the way he did... There was nothing else that would save her from the terrible fate that was now her destiny.

….No! She still felt something – sadness, guilt and despair... those were still emotions, and she was not empty anymore... But maybe it would take some time – the suffering. And when she finally stopped mourning her lost hope, she wouldn't feel anything ever again. Feeling miserable was still better than being empty, so with all the strenth she had left, she held onto those feelings, while she still could. Even if it would give her an hour, even a minute, it was worth it – those were the last feelings she had left.

She kept recalling Megami and her Senpai together, how she fell to her knees and reached for the knife... The knife, yes the kinfe-! She imagined piercing her neck with the sharp blade, cutting it open and slowly bleeding out while she lay on the grass, watching her rival take Senpai away from her – they say hope dies last, and she would die together with the hope for a better life. She felt tears falling down her cheeks as she imagined what it would be like... She was crying, she really was...

She wouldn't let the emptiness take her again – not yet. She knew that in some time, it would all fade and she would be a blank slate, like she was for most of her life – a shell, a body without a soul. She shed a few tears at the prospect of becoming empty once more – those were her last tears, she was sure of it. Because nobody would ever make her whole again.

She only waned to die while she still cared. She needed the pain to end... Why did they stop her? They had no idea what it felt like, they only wanted to use her for her own goals. It wasn't like she had a choice anymore – they kidnapped her... she was completely at their mercy now. What did they want with her, anyway...? Take advantage of her? Harm her? Sell her...? In her current state, there was nothing she could do to stop them.

But... if they wanted to kill her, they would'd already... And their behaviour didn't indicate that they were going to hurt her in any way... It made her think that they were... nearly equal. Like she was, in some manner, useful to them. At that moment, she regretted ever making a deal with them in the first place. She would'd been dead by now, if it wasn't for them – and she hated it when other people interfered with her plans. She wanted to die an honorable death – when and how she wanted it, not live without any purpose, just for the sake of being alive.

She couldn't help but wonder what they needed her for, anyway... Whatever it was, she didn't think she'd like it... Seeing how she'd been treated so far, she feared losing what little freedom she had previously. She didn't like the prospect of being kept alive to be used by someone. Even if it was someone she used to trust...

* * *

Suddenly. The bounds on her ankled were cut and the car stopped. She saw the two men get up, and one of them grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up to make her stand on her own feet. Her legs were shaky, and she felt dizzy, but she wouldn't show weakness in front of them.

She saw black and felt something covering her eyes. They blindfolded her-!

„Sorry about that, kid." she heard the man's voice from behind her. „Can't let you see where we are."

They led her out of the car and the three of them walked for a short whie, her hands still tied behind her back. She entered a building of some sort, and then heard a knock on a door.

„Come in." she heard a deep, unfamiliar voice from behind the closed door. She tried to memorize the path they took with the intention of using it as an escape route later on.

They entered the room, and the blindfold was removed. She found herself in some kind of a small study, just big enough to fit a large desk the opposite of her and two comfortable-looking chairs. The only window in the room, behind the desk, was covered by a curtain, making the light in the room quite dim. The only person inside was a man in his sixties, she assumed, who wore a suit. He extinguished a cigarette when she came in, watching her with interest the whole time.

She didn't expect him to turn to the two man behind her.

"What were you two thinking? Tying her up like this..." what..? Why would he want her to not have her hands bound...? She was a prisoner... wasn't she?

The two men were hesitant to completely free her at first.

"Do you really believe she could harm anyone right now? Herself, especially?" so it really was about preventing her from hurting herself... She felt the bounds being cut, and she raised her hands to rub her wrists – she didn't realise how painfuly tight it was. She looked at the older man, suspicious of his true intentions. He must'd caught her staring.

"Why would I want to restrain our dear guest?" the way he called her a "guest" made he whole situation more confusing for her. "Wait outside." he said to the two man, and once they left, turned to her. "We have much to discuss, and I'm sure you want to know why you're here."

He walked over to her and sat on one of the chairs, then gestured towards the other. "There's no need to have this conversation while standing. Make yourself comfortable."

She sat on the edge of the chair hesitantly, still unsure of what kind of a game this man was playing with her, and ready to run or defend herself at any time

"Now..." he said slowly, still looking at her. "I'll start by telling you what happened to you over the past... twenty hours, or so, miss Aishi." he adressed her by her last name, so he clearly knew who she was. What did he mean by twenty hours...? Was she knocked out for that long? Either way, she listened in silence, hoping to gather as much information as possible.

"We had our men among 's bodyguards today – the two gentlemen that brought you here." Megami's bodyguards...? Why would they go through so much effort just to capture her..? "While she was distracted, one of them drugged you – but it wasn't for the purpose of capturing you."

He shifted a bit in his seat and continued talking in his calm voice. She almost wanted to believe she was really safe here.

"You see, , the Saiko family has been meaning to arrest you for a while now, for the kidnappings you performed over the past nine weeks. But they did not have enough evidence to report their suspicions to the police, despite knowing you were responsible. That is, until a few days ago, when you left a note in 's locker at school." so this was her only mistake..? She couldn't believe that note was the cause of her failure. " found your fingerprints on that very note, and informed the police." the police...? They were after her now...? "Then, she revealed your involvement in the kidnappings and planned to arrest you with the help of her bodyguards." arrest her...? That meant... "Do you realise what that means, ?"

She nodded, understanding her situation perfectly.

"You would have been arrested if we hadn't interferred. But capturing you would not stop the police – they would grow even more suspicious." she felt herself nod slowly, beginning to see the logic of their actions. "So in order to make you disappear, we used a drug that made you appear dead – I'm sure you've heard of it, so I won't elaborate on this." that drug... she'd heard something about it already, but wasn't sure how it worked or how effective it was. So they faked her death only to capture her without suspicions...? But how? "We left you there, and you were found by the police called. The reason of death in the official documentation was "heart attack". The doctor was one of us – he helped us smuggle you out of the morgue and to the truck in which you woke up. That's how you ended up here."

Such an elaborate plan, only to stop the police from arresting her... There was so much she still did not understand about this whole operation – and the most important question was "why?".

"Can I... ask you a question?" she spoke up for the first time since she entered this room. The old man nodded and waited for her to speak. "Why go through so much effort to keep me away from the police? What is the purpose of... this?"

The man smiled at her, as if he was expecting to hear this question. "There are multiple reasons for what we did for you yesterday... I won't go into the details, but I'll name a few of them." she leaned back in her chair, for the first time a bit more comfortable and less alarmed than before. "If you were captured and surely inerrogated afterwards, the police would learn about your accomplices eventually – you knew the identity of one of us, and all others would be in danger if he was caught." he was reffering to the man she knew as "Yakuza"... she wondered if he knew about his boss' plan to capture her. "But if this was the only reason, we could'd easily killed you." he spoke of it so calmly, she worried she would be attacked from the behind suddenly and stabbed to death. She glanced around the room nervously. " , when you struck a deal with one of our own, you became connected to this... organization. But when you continued to supply us, you became an invaluable ally. Altough you were not truly one of us yet, we decided to protect you when you became endangered by the police. Now, you fully became part of this family. And to repay us for saving you, I ask that you continue to use your talents for our cause – your cause, that is."

This was so much to take in... Was she really part of the Yakuza now?

The boss stood up and she did as well. He held out his hand to her.

" , do you agree to my terms? We will grant you freedom in exchange for your continued service. Once you are old enough to live on your own, you will become fully independent. But for now, you will stay here and train to fully commit to our cause." she feared that saying "no" to this might get her dead, and she didn't wish to find out if it really did.

She shook the man's hand and nodded. It was done. She was one of them now. She was a gangster, and part of the legendary Yakuza. It almost made her feel... excited, the prospect of being part of all this.

"Before you leave, ... I was curious about one thing." she froze. What was that about...? "My men have reported to me that you were attempting suicide when they found you. Can you explain this?"

He almost sounded like a parent, worried about their child's actions. Should she really tell him the truth...? She shouldn't go into the details – it wasn't anything he should concern himself with, anyway.

"I... I've lost the only person I ever cared about... I watched Megami Saiko take him from me." she said, barely able to contain the pain in her voice. The man looked at her sympathetically.

"Once you fully become one of us, I can aid you in your revenge on her, if that is what you want." revenge on Megami...? She imagined taking Senpai back from that monster of a woman and regaining her lost hope... Her eyes lit up with anticipation as she thought about her revenge... All was not lost yet – she had a new goal, and she would do anything to accomplish it.

"You... you would do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course. You're part of the family now. We help eachother." he paused. "But before that, we need you to proove your worth – complete a few tasks for us, and we may speak of your revenge then."

His terms were fairly simple and seemed just to her. She only had to be patient, and her revenge would come sooner than she thought previously.

"Thank you... I will do my best." she didn't care what she had to do to achieve her new goal, but it was all that mattered – she had one, and hope was not yet lost. "But... how can I help you? What sort of skills do I have to make me useful to you...?" she hesitated. Maybe this was a lie after all...?

" , tell me where the truck that you were in is right now." she froze for a split second, completely taken aback by his question. But she knew the answer – she remembered ever step she took since she came out of the car, and retraced them all carefully in her head.

"There. About fifty meters away from us." she pointed at the direction of the truck. The man slid the curtain on the window open to reveal the truck extacly where she said it would be.

"Your tracking, stealth and strategic skills are much needed here. You more than deserve to be one of us." she felt... proud at the compliment. She never realised she possesed some sort of extraordinary skills, but maybe she really did...

"We already prepared a room for you in this mansion, I will have someone escort you there shortly..." he looked at her seriously. "Because of your previous attempt to take your own life, we've decided to keep you safe at all costs – you will be limited to only your room for a few days. There, we can keep an eye on your activities." so it was basically like prison... She would be trapped in this building now... "Until we are sure that you're completely stable, we can't risk you wandering around the house. I hope you understand our reasons."

She had something to look forward to, and she hoped he was a man of his word – she only cared about her revenge on Megami. If he failed to give her that, she would find a way to end herself. She wouldn't let them keep her here.

The older man returned to his desk and called the two men back into the room. One of them kept her in place, while the other blindfolded her once again.

"I apologize for this crude method, but it's to ensure you won't wander off to places you shouldn't be in. This conversation is over, . Enjoy your stay."

And with that, she felt herself leave the room, being pulled by the two men that she grew to sincerely hate by now. They walked through a few long corridors and turned too many times for her comprehend in which direction they were going – a clever trick by their boss to confuse her, she was sure – until they stopped and she heard another person's footsteps.

The two men let go of her and left. She could'd ran if she wanted to, but her eyes were still covered and she had no idea where she should go. She was completely lost in this huge mansion, and she was pretty sure that was the boss' intention. Ayano didn't forget the other person in the room with her. She still hadn't heard them move since the two men left, but she could feel they were watching her.

Suddenly, she heard them come closer and felt the blindfold being taken off, slowly and with a gentleness she did not expect from anyone here. She opened her eyes and saw a very familiar face before her.

"...Yakuza" she whispered.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I didn't mean for this chapter to do a cliffhanger, but I felt that this was already enough excitement for one chapter and that I don't feel ready to write Yakuza yet, so you'll have to deal with that for now.

Also, let me know your thoughts, feelings and headcannons in the reviews! Did your predictions from the last chapter come true? Did you like the way I potrayed "the boss" of the Yakuza? Or was it really awkward and childish because I don't know much about those things...

Anyway, Ayano has a new reason to live and that is revenge on Megami, so that will keep her from killing herself for some time... Yay!

Once again, thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following and keep the hype train going!

See you~!


	3. Chapter II: Outburst

**Author's notes:** I was going to post this chapter a few days ago, but had internet connection issues. But here it is, it turned out longer and better than I expected. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER II**

Why... did the two men leave her here? Were they instructed to so from the beginning? Or was Yakuza more influential than she originally thought...? She was so confused.

Looking around, she saw that they were in a wide hallway – where she came from, there was a door, presumably locked. In front of her – the hallway turned and led into some kind of a small room. She caught a glimpse of Yakuza briefly examining the piece of fabric that was used to blindfold her before, and dropping it to the floor.

„..." she couldn't tell if he said anything. He looked back at her. This might'd been the first time she saw his face so clearly – they only met at night, in dark alleys somewhere throughout the town – always in a different spot. It was to prevent people from seeing them together – it was a lot safer that way, with the kind of business they had with eachother. She had to raise her head to look at his face, as he was a lot taller than her – she assumed he was in his late twenties, maybe around thirty. Objectively speaking, he was... quite handsome – she didn't care either way. The only person whose appearance she ever considered important was her Senpai. And this man was nothing like him. Even when they worked together, she didn't trust him a bit. And she still didn't...

"Do you know why they had to tie you up?" she was a bit startled by his question, but shook her head. Did those two men ever need a reason to do that to her? She just assumed they did that because they could.

"You woke up earlier than they expected you to." she didn't remember anything like that... maybe she was still under the influence of the drug then? "I heard you attempted to choke yourself using your bare hands. And when they tried to stop you, you struggled until they drugged you again. That's when they tied you up." she must'd still been in shock, and didn't really know what was happening to her... But she didn't know her desire to die was so strong that it was almost subconscious...

He looked straight into her eyes, as if he was trying to find something there... regret for almost taking her life? Anger at them...? Anything... But her eyes were blank, she was slowly but surely being taken over by the emptiness again. "I've never seen such desperation in anyone before." he said, and she wasn't sure if he was surprised... or awed by what she did.

He stepped away from her, and only then did she realise how close he was before. It made her... uncomfortable, and she wasn't sure why.

"I have only one question for you. And I want you to be honest."

She nodded slowly. She didn't really want to engage in a longer conversation with him...

"If you were given a chance, and nobody was there to stop you, would you try again?" she froze. Perhaps for the first time in her whole life, she wasn't sure what she really wanted. After meeting this... boss, she had some kind of a purpose again – a task to complete in order to get what she wanted. If she worked for him, he would help her get revenge on Megami. And maybe, just maybe, after her rival was finally disposed of, her Senpai would fall in love with her. She wanted desperately to believe that man... but maybe he was lying to her the whole time? To make her work for him in exchange for something she'd never get.

"Your boss promised me revenge on Megami Saiko..." she wasn't sure if she should be telling him this, but it was the only way he could clear her doubts about this whole deal. Even if she wouldn't fully believe him – he worked for the very man she was asking him about. "Can I trust him to keep that promise?"

Yakuza was silent for a bit, then looked at her curiously.

"And are you willing to work for him in exchange?" she didn't hesitate even for a second before answering.

"Yes." she would do anything to save her Senpai from Megami, or at least kill her.

"Then he will help you. If he finds you useful." he answered shortly, as if it was the most obvious thing she could'd asked him about. "But he won't let you leave this place until he's sure you've worked for it. You still have to repay him for faking your death."

"I understand. Then I wouldn't attempt suicide anymore." she saw him look away from her, as if her answer triggered a memory. She still wanted to know one thing about his boss.

"How did your boss learn of my identity? Did he know about me since our first deal?" she asked. If he was willing to answer her questions, she could use this opprotunity to learn as much as she could about her current situation.

"Despite what you may be thinking, everyone here has their own goals. You made a deal with me, not with my boss." he sounded almost offended that she would assume he told everything to the boss. And he was right – the entirety of this organization was not involved in desposing of her rivals. "He didn't need to know about it then, and I did not tell him. At least, not until a few days ago..."

"A few days ago...? You knew about my plans regarding Megami?" she asked, shocked. How could it had not croseed her midn before how they knew extacly when or what to do to capture her? Someone must'd known about her plans or eliminating Megami and her failure... and she had a feeling she was looking at that extact person.

"I had my ways of learning of your activities. It was necessary to ensure that our deal stayed beetween us." he was the one responsible for capturing her... If it wasn't for him, she would'd been dead by now, and not here in this whole mess. How could she trust him to know he and his boss were not only using her? For all she knew, they were stopping her from doing what she wanted – what she needed to do. She felt anger boiling up inside of her – all of this was because of one person... And he just so happened to be standing right next to her – from what she could see – unarmed. She couldn't stop herself. "I'm going to kill you-!"

She jumped at him, ready for a fight, and he took a step back and away from her. Before she knew what was happening to her, she felt her head being slammed on a wall, and for a moment, she couldn't see or hear anything. When her vision cleared up, she saw Yakuza standing before her, pinning her to the wall behind her.

"I'm not one to pick a fight with... girl." he said, and she reaslied he was right. The way he called her made her feel like a stupid child who didn't know what she was doing. Even if he was better than her now, she would defeat him one day. She was going to proove she was better than him.

She tried to say something, but felt as though her voice was stuck in her throat. But... she wasn't scared...

"It would save me a lot of trouble if you at least tried to keep your emotions under control." her... emotions...? But... she was sure they were gone the moment she entered this house... What made them come back? She had no idea, but whatever happened, it meant that her Senpai could still love her... right?

Before she could think of anything else, she felt pain that seemed to rip her skull apart and she passed out.

Megami's POV

She'd spent the whole Saturday trying to find an explaination for everything that happened yesterday – her bodyguard's disappearence, Aishi's death... they had to be connected somehow.

Maybe the psychotic girl killed one of the guards in a last, desperate attempt at eliminating her? Or maybe it was all part of a greater scheme that she couldn't fully understand... It was entirely possible, after all, that Ayano was still alive right now, plotting revenge...

No, she was getting paranoid – she saw her corpse with her own eyes. It was cold, with no sign of life. The police's report said died from a heart attack – how could she not had predicted that? Megami always wanted her arrested, not dead...! It should'd been obvious for her that seeing her kissing Yamada would be too traumatizing for her nemesis. She went too far just for the satisfaction of seeing her suffer...

And about that boy – when she pulled back from the kiss, he immidiately asked her to be his girlfriend. Such a foolish, shallow creature... He still didn't see through her lies. Since she didn't know then what was happening to Ayano, she accepted and they were now officially a couple. And what a pain that was... He dragged her on a date earlier that day. She wanted to just tell him the truth and break up with him immidiately after Aishi's death, but her father insisted it would be too suspicious – someone could start to suspect that she was the cause of her death then.

Either way, the psychopath's crimes were exposed soon after her death – she went to the police with all the evidence she managed to gather. In a few days, an official report would be prepared and everyone at their school would know what she'd done. Then Megami herself would emerge a hero of the school – just like she always wanted.

She heard mr. and mrs. Aishi were on a vacation in America over the past ten weeks. She wondered if they had anything to do with their daughter's crimes... It was certainly suspicious that they gone out of the country right before the disappearences began...

There was one thing that bothered her about Aishi's death, though... her method still remained unknown, and despite the ongoing investigation, no details were discovered other than the fact that she kidnapped students – they all mysteriously disappeared then. Maybe she had an accomplice... If they were caught, she would be praised as a hero of justice once again. Oh, how she longed for the recognition! To step out of her father's shadow at last, even if was only for a short time...

But to do that, she'd have to keep looking... she was sure she'd discover the truth soon.

Ayano's POV

She was laying on a soft bed. Opening her eyes, she was sure she caught a glimpse of sunlight shining through the windows of her bedroom...

But this was not her house at all! Where was she...? Then suddenly, everything came back to her at once – Megami, her faked death, her deal with the boss... her encounter with Yakuza...

That man would be her biggest problem, she knew it already. He was far stronger than her, and she saw proof of it today. She should neverprovoke him again. On top of that, he seemed like an important part of this organization, which made him ever more dangerous. He somehow managed to outsmart her...! If it wasn't for the fact that she sincerely hated him at this point, she would admire the way this man was better than her at everything she thought she could do.

She decided that it would be best to try to avoid him in the future, if possible. Somehow, she felt more threatened by him than she did by his boss – it may had been necause of how well he treated her earlier...

Ayano felt something harsh on her wrists and looked up to see that both her hands were tied to the bed she lay on, above her head, in a manner that prevented her from untying the knot that was keeping her in place. Of course they would immobilise her again, after what she'd done...

She had to focus on what was important – she was trapped, and she didn't know why or by who. She assumed Yakuza was responsible for this... It was so frustrating – she attacked him, and he could'd just killed her, but he kept her alive only to restrain her more.

She tried to struggle, but the rope was tight. How much more could they torment her? Humiliate her? She felt like a small child who constantly needed to be watched by the adults so she would do herself any harm.

One thing that was positive about this whole mess she just got herself into was that she finally got some answers from Yakuza, which shed some more light on the boss and his goals.

That was the deal – work for him in exchange for revenge on Megami. She hoped her recent outburst wouldn't ruin her situation... _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ How could she had done something so irrational...? She never felt so overwhelmed with anger than before... Maybe it was still because of Megami, as she hadn't gotten a chance to express her fury in a ny way before... Yes, it must's been it.

She couldn't afford any doubts about what she was doing or let anything distract her from her goal. Her confusing feelings that wouldn't disappear could wait – the only thing that should be on her mind right now was revenge on Megami and taking her Senpai back from her. It was the only thin that kept her alive at this point...

Even though she couldn't trust anyone here, especially Yakuza or his boss, she needed hope that the older man would fuffill his promise – she was clinging to it desperately at this point – she needed it to live, after everything she went through so far.

She had to get rid of unnecessary distractions – there was only revenge on Megami, or death, and it was all that mattered to her.

 **Author's notes:** I realised Ayano's goals could be a bit confusing at times, so here's a more detailed discribtion of how she feels about her current situation - rememer, she is still confused and emotionless or not, is kind of nervous becaause she doesn't know what to do or what those people really want from her.

Also, to adress a popular complaint - the boss is not a good person, and is not "nice". He only treats his allies right because seriously, who would want to work for him if he was like, say, the Joker? And don't worry - this is a crime organization, and I'm certainly going to treat it as such - you haven't seen what the boss does when he is disobeyed... (possible forshadowing? Maybe not...)

Anyway, I thought it was important to establish Megami's point of view on all of this. Let me know if she should become a regular subplot, or if I should write from her pov only rarely.

And most importantly - did you like my portayal of Yakuza in this chapter? Was it werid? Awkward? OOC? Definately write about that in your reviews. I personally think I did a pretty good job on his scene with Ayano.

And yes, Ayano still feels emotions, but the reason is still unknown to her - and it should remain unknown to you as well, until I reveal it.

Important announcement: I'll be gone for two weeks - I'm going on a vacation to Greece and soon after I come back, the schoolyear will start, so I won't have time to update as frequently. I hope you understand.

Those were long author's notes, but a lot is going on, both in the story and in my life. Thanks for reading this far!

See you!


	4. Chapter III: Training

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the long wait - the prologue bit is officially done - now, getting into the actual story... Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER III**

She already managed to get used to her uncomfortable position with her hands tied up behind her when she heard the door open and instinctively, her head snapped towards the direction of the sound.

It was her so-called "boss". The old man who seemed to be in charge of everything in this strange place. His previous smile was gone from his pale face, replaced with a serious frown. Ayano didn't know what to expect.

" ..." he started quietly, calmly. "You've put me in a difficult position."

He sat on the edge of the bed she was on, and she suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable in his presense. She didn't know what to do, so she let him continue, waiting to get more clues of how she should act – she didn't like where this was going at all.

"Your skill is already considerable, at your age, and you have potential." he started, repeating what he already told her. What was the point? "But I can't tolerate behaviour like this. What you did yesterday was unforgivable."

She wondered where he was going with this... Was this the end of their deal?

"Especially since the man you so stupidly attacked is like a son to me." she swallowed nervously. She really picked the worst possible target. But she couldn't help it... he provoked her, and she, after everything they put her through, acted without thinking. He was just as guilty as her, but obviously the boss would take his side. She remained silent.

"Ms. Aishi, I sincerely hope this will be the only time I have to remind you this – you are here, and not rotting in prison, because we chose to rescure you." that was an obvious lie, and she knew it. If she was caught, the whole organization would be in trouble. Also, this place was hardly better than a prison right now. "Your life is in our hands, so I suggest you think twice before doing something foolish next time."

He leaned down a bit to meet her eyes, and she couldn't turn away from him due to her bounds. This friendly old man from yesterday was somehow completely gone, replaced by someone dangerous and unpredictable. Was his previous behaviour just an act? A mask to hide his true intentions from her?

"Normally, I don't use these kinds of countermeasures against my partners... You've already cost us a lot, ms. Aishi. I don't think you'll be freed until I'm sure you know your place."

She felt something cold touch the side of her head and froze. A gun...?

Would he really dare hurt her?

"Remember – we had a deal." he said cooly. "I will help you reach your goals, but only for the price of your complete obedience. How do you expect me to trust you after you've so openly disobeyed me just after we met?"

He held the gun firmly in place, and she felt like she needed to say something, apologise somehow... She still had a chance for her Senpai to love her... She had feelings. So she still had a life she needed so desperately to live.

"I'm... sorry..." she whispered. "If... if I disobey you again, you can kill me." she promised with complete honesty. She would never fail again.

She heard a gun shot, but didn't feel any pain. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a hole in the wall behind her. She was safe... for now.

"Very well. This is my last warning, . Don't betray my trust ever again – if you do, you'll pray for your end to come quickly." she was shaking, still shocked that she could'd died just then.

She felt her hands being untied and looked up to see the older man freeing her.

"Until you regain my trust, you will be limited to this room, and only leave when I allow it. For the next few weeks you will train – combat skills, primarily. You won't leave this place until I'm sure you'll do us more good than damage and not get caught. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." she simply nodded. She would do her best until he'd help her meet her Senpai again.

He stepped away from her, and she sat up, free at last. Before he could leave, though, he turned around and looked back at her.

"Remember who you owe this rescue. He's the only reason you're still alive, ."

With that, he left, leaving her alone at last. She wondered if he spoke the truth... Was Yakuza really the only person here protecting her...? Surely, the boss wouldn't kill her if he wasn't...

She had more important things to do than worrying about her captors' motivations. They were all worthless to her. They wanted to use her for their own goals, and she wouldn't hesitate to use them as well. But right now, she had to play along.

Getting up, she felt a bit dizzy, but ignored it – she'd delt with more serious problems. She decided to explore her room. The first thing she checked was the door. Unsurprisingly, it was locked, and she didn't want trouble. Not yet, at least.

She spotted a drawer and took a look inside. It was quite empty, but she found a new set of clothes – she was anxious to finally get out of her torn, dirty school uniform. Ayano picked out a black tank top and grey, comfortable-looking pants and decided to change as fast as possible.

Thankfully, there was another door in her room that wasn't locked – it led to a small bathroom. She must'd really become part of the boss' "family" now – she wasn't a prisoner here, but a guest.

After taking a shower at last and washing her hair, she changed into her new clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed that her arms looked strangely bare... Recalling the tattoos that covered Yakuza's arms, she wondered... Would she have her own soon? She didn't know much about how it worked, but she assumed every member had them. She wasn't sure how to feel about it... Not wanting to think about it anymore for multiple reasons, some of which she wouldn't openly admit to herself, she slipped a grey hoodie she found on and threw herself onto her bed. It wasn't very comfortable, but after all she'd been through since Friday morning, she couldn't complain.

The rest of the day passed quite uneventfully. It might'd been about 10 pm when she decided to go to sleep that day.

"Aishi?" she heard an unfamiliar, female cry from behind the door. She stirred in her sleep and sat up immidiately when she realised where she was. Who was this...? This early in the morning as well...

The door was pretty much thrown open by a strong hand and a young woman entered the room. She was tall and fit, around thirty, dressed in a set of tight, black clothes and heavy boots.

"Get up, noob... I'm not staynig here for two hours." she said in a bored, but rather aggressive tone. Her loud voice and her overall behaviour seemed to imply that she wouldn't take "no" for an answer. She was a lot different from her boss... it was kind of refreshing, but mostly unsettling – she wasn't sure how she liked being called "noob".

"What are you waiting for? Get dressed."

Ayano once again obeyed and, still confused, threw on a smiliar outfit to the one she wore yesterday, without much hesitation – she knew that woman was watching her every move, but she didn't care much either way.

"Alright Follow me." she said, heading outside. Suddenly standing next to her, Ayano felt a bit intimidated. The woman was about ten years older than her, nearly a foor taller (the difference was actually not that big, but the woman's boots made her an inch or two taller). Her body was that of an athlete, with clearly defined, strong muscels visible on her exposed arms.

"Not much of a talked, are you?" she asked her unexpectedly. They were walking through another long corridor... this place really felt like a maze to her...

"Who are you, anyway?" Ayano asked, coldly, not really in the mood for a conversation.

"Me?" she laughed. That woman was so much different than her... So... energetic, loud. "I'm Hageshi – boss told me to train you, so you can actually fight – I bet you can't do shit on your own."

She was slightly offended, but kept her mouth shut.

"But I can see you have another qualities... I can appreciate the strenth of will. Maybe that's why the boss likes you so much..."

The boss? Since when was trying to kill her considered a sign of appreciation...?

They reached a big, empty room and Hageshi locked the door behind them.

"Gah-!" Ayano let out a gasp at a sudden blow from behind her and fell to the floor, painfully. She looked up to see Hageshi's disappointed face.

"Seriously?" Ayano tried to get up, but the woman stopped her. "Let this be your first lesson – never let your guard down, around ANYONE. You can't trust anyone but yourself."

The girl got up at last, remembering Hageshi's words well. She was wrong of course – Ayano didn't trust anyone, not even her Senpai – he wasn't meant to be trusted, only treasured. Nobody was trustworthy in her eyes. But she did forget to be mindful of the people around her, and Hageshi had a point.

She soon learned how... "practical" her trainer's methods were. She was forced to defend herself at nearly all times from Hageshi's deathly precise and sudden attacks.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because my boss likes you." she spat out. "I fought grown men at the age of fourteen. Most of us have."

Ayano was a bit curious about Hageshi's background, but didn't have much time to think as she finally managed to block one of her blows and looked at her, waiting for her reaction. Instead of saying anything, though, Hageshi aimed at her exposed side, hitting her more painfully than before. Ayano nearly lost her balance, but knew she had to stay focused.

"Never get distracted. That really was pathetic, Aishi." she commented. Hageshi was a demanding teacher, but Ayano felt like she was already making progress. With every hit, she learned something – she wouldn't repeat her mistakes. She'd show Hageshi her worth someday. But for now... she had to learn through pain – it was the best teacher.

After training with Hageshi for a few hours, she was exhausted. Finally alone in her room, it took her a while to realise nobody was going to attack her anymore – at least for now.

Every bit of her body was hurting, she laid on her bed and fell asleep immidiately.

* * *

 _" is alive and well. For now."_

 _"..."_

 _"One thing still puzzles me... Why did you not want her punished for what happened yesterday? You had every right to kill her."_

 _"She's useful. Cost us a lot. It would be pointless to kill her now."_

 _"If you insist – she's your responsibility now. There's another question I wanted to ask you, in regard to ..."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"You say it would be pointless to kill her... But didn't you want to? After she attacked you yesterday..."_

 _"...No. She's still just a child – she acted like one."_

 _"A child? I wouldn't have called you a child at her age."_

 _"She's different, that's true..."_

 _"I'm worried about you getting quite... soft, recently. I'd watch out if I were you."_

 _"Of course, father."_

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I thought Ayano wouldn't get a chance to listen to that conversation, and both the people talking are too mysterious for me to write from their POV.

Let me know how you like Hageshi - you'll see much more of her in the next chapters... "Pain is the best teacher" is a Star Wars quote. If you can guess who said that, I'll be impressed.

I'm not sure what will happen in the next chapter, so I guess this is it for this chapter.

See you~!


End file.
